1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation command transmitting device which is configured to transmit a signal indicating an operation command when a switch contact is turned on by the application of press force to a pressure receiving portion of an on-or-off switching member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4763093 has disclosed an operation command transmitting device including a transmitting unit which is configured to transmit a signal indicating an operation command when a switch contact is turned on. This operation command transmitting device is provided with an on-or-off switching member which includes a pressure receiving portion pressably provided outside a housing, and a bar portion extending from the pressure receiving portion toward the switch contact along a central axis. In response to the application of press force to the pressure receiving portion, a switch pressing portion of the bar portion presses the switch contact, and turns on the switch contact. The on-or-off switching member is supported by a support portion of the housing so that the central axis can be tilted in tilting directions perpendicular to the central axis from a neutral condition in which the central axis is perpendicular to a substrate of the transmitting unit. The support portion pinches the bar portion from both sides in the tilting directions. A space is formed between the bar portion and the support portion, and the provision of the space permits the on-or-off switching member to be tilted from the neutral condition in one of the tilting directions. The on-or-off switching member is provided with protrusions each projecting from the bar portion in one of the tilting directions. The housing is provided with abutment portions which are located closer to the pressure receiving portion than the protrusions in directions parallel to the central axis, and the corresponding one protrusion abuts each of the abutment portions in the neutral condition.
When press force is applied to the pressure receiving portion at a position located apart from the central axis toward one of the tilting directions, the on-or-off switching member is tilted in one of the tilting directions. In this case, the on-or-off switching member is tilted about (around) an abutment position between one of the protrusions of the on-or-off switching member and the corresponding abutment portion of the housing. In response to the inclining of the on-or-off switching member, the switch pressing portion of the bar portion presses the switch contact, and turns on the switch contact.